


Latitude and Longitude

by tierraangelica



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drama, F/M, Pirates, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukushi Makino led a perfectly fine life. That is until she, and friend Tess, get thrown into chaos! Mistaken identities with a recently kidnapped princess get the girls stuck on a pirate ship named The Ricco Nave, with the infamous pirate captain Tsukasa Domyouji and his crew. Already Tsukushi hates the arrogant captain! But will time aboard the ship change her mind and feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I win again," said the haughty pirate captain. "And you have nothing left to bet old man."

The older man bristled at the insult of his age. "Once more."

"What will I win? You have no money left," the captain scoffed. His dark brown eyes were mocking.

The man thought about it for a moment before speaking."I can tell you where you can find the European Princess, Riona."

This seemed to peek the interest of the young captain. "Are you referring to the one that was kidnapped a few days ago?"

"Yes," the old man nodded.

"There's a huge reward for her safe return," the captain's first mate informed him."Since she is supposed to wed a prince from another country to stop a war."

"Hm. They'll probably pay even more then," the captain murmured and eyed the old man.

"Alright Martin, you've got yourself a deal." The captain leaned in inches away from the old man's face. "But if what you tell me is a lie, I'll find you, and kill you. I promise it won't be painless either."

They played another round of cards and like the five times before the old man lost. It was not his lucky day.

The captain did something rare; he gave the old man some of his money back. The whole crew gawked at him in complete shock. If there was one thing they were sure of, it was that their captain loved wealth more than anything in this world.

"You can have the rest back if your words are true. And if they aren't….well you know what happens then." An evil smirk graced the captains handsome face.

The old man gulped.

….

"Cut the price and then we'll talk," she told the merchant.

"In half?! You must be out of your mind!" the merchant yelled back at her. "This is a one of a kind silk that traveled across the sea from the unknown world!"

"If it is one of a kind then why do half the women in town own it? If it has traveled from the unknown world why is the stitching the same as any material that comes from China?"

The merchant gaped at her and fumbled. "H-how do you know that?"

"I make it a point to know about the things I buy and their actual value sir," the girl smirked. "Now I don't think you would want this information getting out about your product so how about you help with that price?"

The merchant glared daggers at her. "Fine," he growled.

She smiled victoriously and put some money on the table to pay. The merchant handed over the two yards of sparkling white silk. Packing it into her sack carefully she made her way back with all her items.

She knocked on the door to a cobblestone house and waited patiently.

The door opened to reveal a plump woman with her hair pulled up in a bun. "Hello Tsukushi," she greeted warmly. "Please come in."

Tsukuhsi returned her greeting and entered into the house.

"Theresa! Tsukushi is here!"

Light foot fall from the stairs could be heard and Tsukushi turned to see her best friend Theresa, nick named Tess, coming down. The seventeen year old was the prize of the town because of her looks. Wavy blonde locks that went past her shoulders and shaped her blemish free white face, exaggerating her blue eyes. She reminded Tsukushi of an English Porcelain Doll she had seen at the market once.

"What did you get?" Tess asked excitedly. She loved to see all the treasures Tsukushi got from a day at the market so she made a point to visit her friend after shopping.

Tsukushi moved into the kitchen and sat down her two sacks on the dinner table to unload. "Some chicken, mushrooms, honey, soap," Tsukushi named each item and Tess took it all in with wide eyes. "And finally," she opened the other sack with the fabric, "this."

"Whoa," Tess gazed in amazement at the glittering fabric. "Where is it from?"

"Who knows," Tsukushi shrugged. Tess liked stories so that's what Tsukushi always gave her. "The merchant said it was from far away. It traveled on a ship all the way here."

"Maybe from Spain? I wish I could go to Spain someday," the girl folded her arms on the table and looked at all the items.

"Maybe one day you'll get there," Tsukushi offered. "Have you finished reading that book I gave you?"

"Yes! It was so good!" Tess exclaimed. "A warrior who comes to save the girl he's in love with from evil villains." Tess but a hand to her forehead dramatically. "So romantic," she sighed.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "You live in dreams too much."

The two girls were very different in looks and manner. Tsukushi Makino had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was infamous in the town for being an outspoken tom-boy. While Tess was more lady like and delicate; having more suitors than she knew what to do with. But she turned them all down living in a dream of finding her knight and shining armor one day. Tsukuhsi lived in reality and worked hard to help support her poor family and her dreams of going to school. Tess's family was one of the more wealthier families in the town and as result, Tess had never needed a job.

With all these differences the girls had still been able to form a friendship and a bond so strong they loved each other like sisters.

Tess whipped her head back and forth making sure no one was around before leaning in to Tsukushi. "Did you hear about the festival going on in the square tonight?"

"The whole town knows about it," Tsukushi replied packing her things back up.

"We should go!" she whispered excitedly.

"Your parents would never let you attend unsupervised."

"That's why I never have any fun," Tess pouted. "And also why they won't know about it."

Tsukushi stopped and looked at her friend. "Sneak out?"

"Come on! My parents won't suspect a thing. I'll be out and back before they even realize anything."

"Yeah but-"

"Please Tsukushi?" Tess put her hands together in a pleading motion. "You can consider it an early birthday present."

"Your birthday's not until June; that's a month away."

Tess pouted and widened her sad puppy dog eyes. Tsukushi sighed.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Yay!" Tess wrapped her arms around Tsukushi and giggled. "Come here when your parents have fallen asleep."

"Alright," Tsukushi nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Hn."

Tsukuhsi had a bad feeling about this, but then again when was the last time she had gone to a festival or celebration without working there at the same time?

Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Yeah, that's it, Tsukushi thought.

….

The music could be heard from where Tsukushi stood waiting for Tess to leave her home. Her parents had fallen asleep and her younger brother had promised to cover for her. She had worn a blue peasant dress with long white sleeves. It looked nice and had been cheap to buy and then tailor herself.

Where is she? Tsukuhsi thought impatiently.

"Pssst! Tsukushi!"

She looked over her shoulder toward the house to see Tess hanging from the branch of a tree near her window. Of course wearing a beautiful looking dress with puffed up sleeves in a shade of light pink.

Tsukuhsi gaped in horror. "What in God's name are you doing?" she hissed.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Sneaking out! What's it look like?"

"You could have just left through the front door!"

"I wanted the full adventurous experience though. Now can you help me?"

With a sigh Tsukushi shook her head and walked toward Tess evaluating the situation. "It's not that far of a fall… Just let go and I'll catch you."

All too suddenly Tess came falling down and Tsukushi barely caught her making both girls fall to the ground.

Tsukushi groaned. "What was that!"

"You said to let go," Tess answered innocently.

"Give me a warning then! Geez."

The blonde really did trust Tsukushi a little too much. She hadn't even questioned Tsukuhsi's abilities to catch her. The girls got up and dusted themselves off before heading down to the middle of town where the celebration had already started.

Food vendors, merchants, colorful decorations, and people littered the square. The ground was paved with red pricks all around the white stone fountain in the middle. The band ended a song only to start up playing another one and the people changed their dancing movements to accommodate to the new tune.

"What should we do first?" Tess asked excitedly making her blonde hair bounce. "Let's look at the merchants!"

Tsukushi allowed Tess to pull her to the venues and put on her haggling face.

…..

"Looks like there's a festival going on," Jack mentioned as they walked out of the bar onto the dirt and cobble stone street.

"We should check it out," Vane replied. "We could find the princess there and get a reward from the captain."

The two pirates nodded in agreement and headed towards the square. It was hard to spot anyone in the crowd really so it would not be as easy as the two would have hoped. They walked around for a bit before getting distracted by some women. That is until Vane took a casual look around and spotted a teenage girl with sunlight blonde hair.

"Jack! Look!" Vane put his hand on Jack's shoulder and pointed in the direction of the girl. "By the beaded necklaces."

Jack was irritated his comrade had turned him away from the lovely ladies but his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"That has to be her," Jack nodded and turned back to the women. "Excuse us." He turned back and the girl was gone. "Vane, where did she go?"

Vane turned to his friend with a roasted chicken leg in his mouth. "Um…"

Jack threw his hands in the air. All it took was food to distract the big bald buffoon. "Come on you buffoon! We have to find her!"

…

The girls exited the bathhouse that also worked as a bathroom into the dimly lit street. At the end they could see the party still going on. Who knew when it would end?

"Now that our bladders are empty, let's go dance some more!" Tess exclaimed.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. Where did Tess get all this energy from anyways?

"Fine," Tsukushi agreed, "but no disappearing with any strangers."

Tess didn't reply but Tsukushi heard a muffled sound then a man's voice right behind her.

"Ow! The brat bit me!"

There was a high pitched scream that Tsukushi knew belonged to Tess. The brunette turned around to see two men. The taller bald one had a brown sack with a pair of slipper covered feet sticking out slung over his shoulder.

"Tess!"

The men took off and the blonde screamed again, adding Tsukushi's name this time. She looked in shock as her best friend was kidnapped and then immediately snapped into action, running after them. They took a sharp turn right down a street and Tsukushi was having a tough time keeping up.

"Damn this dress!" she cursed in frustration.

She barely saw them take the next turn because she was falling behind.

Where are they headed? she thought.

Sudden realization hit her.

The harbor!

Tsukushi split off down a different path that led her past the blacksmith's workplace and directly to the harbor. If she was going to save her friend she needed a sword.

As the workplace came into view a light was still on that gave her hope.

"Mr. Chen!" she shouted as she burst through the door.

"Hey Tsukushi, it's a little late for training my dear," the man replied.

The man had been teaching Tsukushi the trade of sword making and fighting. A very non-feminine thing to do. Not to mention looked down upon if you were a female. But Mr. Chen believed everyone should know how to defend themselves.

"I need a sword," she huffed and went directly passed him.

He stroked his black mustache that was tinted with gray, showing his age. "For what reason?"

"Tess, kidnapped," she replied in words. "Ah-ha!" Tsukushi found the blade she had been looking for and quickly put on a belt to sheath it in. "Have to go!"

"Wait!" he yelled after her, but she was already running down the street.

As she ran her feet continued to step on the dresses skirts. Finally fed up, she stopped and took the sword out to cut the skirts away; revealing a pair of white trousers knee length she had hand tailored. The top corset and long sleeves of the dress stayed in place working as a shirt. She'd never felt comfortable in dresses. With that taken care of she could run more freely and soon came to the harbor. But not signs of the kidnappers or Tess!

Had she made a mistake?

"HELP!" came a voice. Very faint but it was there.

Tsukushi looked to her left and saw the group heading right past the docks and onto the sand of the beach! The chase started again. Her feet kicked up the white sand as she ran. The moonlight's glow allowing her to see the men until a large cloud passed by blocking the light. She was running blind in the darkness! When the light returned after what felt like days they were gone. She stopped and looked around.

Had the run into the tree's that bordered the island's beach?

Her eyes scanned over the water for a moment and caught the sight of a small boat moving in the ocean's calm, flat, water. Tsukushi followed the direction the boat was going and gasped. A much larger ship with massive sails was anchored in the water ahead. But that was not what made her gasp.

The moonlight once again allowed her to see. A black flag with a white human skull with the outline of a white crown, and under it were two different kinds of swords crossed.

Pirates.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Latitude and Longitude

...

The Captain studied a map laid down on a wooden table. He kept his hands on either side of the paper to ensure it stayed flat instead of curling up.

"It'll be a long trip for sure," his first mate Soujiro sighed. "Our first stop will have to be in Singapore to refill supplies," he pointed to the location.

"I want to avoid any and all trouble while we go through the South China Sea. The pirates there don't like other groups to stay too long," the Captain replied.

"Tsukasa!" Akira, second mate, came through the door to the navigation room. "Looks like the boys found her."

He grinned. "Let's go take a look."

"That was quick," Soujiro said suspiciously.

Soujiro and Akira followed their captain, and friend, out of the room and onto the ship's deck just in time to see Jack and Van climbing aboard.

"We got her Captain!" Jack exclaimed as he saw Tsukasa walking toward them.

Vane put the kicking figure down on her feet and lifted the brown sack from her body.

She looked around with big blue eyes in fright. Not knowing where to keep her eyes at until she spotted Tsukasa.

Tsukasa stopped in front of her an pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. After unfolding it he held the sketch of Princess Riona next to the young girls face.

"Light," he ordered and someone held an oil lantern between Tsukasa and the girl. It was an exact match.

"Well, well, princess," Tsukasa spoke. "Welcome aboard my ship."

Without taking his eyes off the princess he ordered his crew to start up the ships and hoist the sails. They were leaving this poor sorry excuse for a town.

Abruptly Tsukasa felt an impact and got a glance at a soaking wet figure digging their foot into the side of his face in a flying kick.

...

With darkness as cover and everyone distracted watching the scene nobody had noticed the additional person who had made it on board. Tsukushi peered over the side of the boat, her clothes dripping with sea water. She scanned the deck and found Tess being inspected by pirate about four feet away from Tsukushi. The man was tall and built but seemed very young. When he ordered the crew to start the ship Tsukushi,without thinking or a plan in mind, stood up on the side the of boat and jumped forward in a flying kick toward the unlawful man. Her foot made perfect contact and sent him tumbling down onto the wooden deck and his hat flying off his head. Tsukushi landed in a crouched position on the ground in front of Tess.

In a quick moment Tsukushi whirled Tess behind her against the railing of the boat. Tsukushi had already unsheathed her sword and had it in a defensive position in front of them.

"Stay behind me Tess," Tsukushi warned.

...

"What the hell is going on here?!" Tsukasa yelled out as he gathered himself from the ground.

The boat and it's crew fell silent as his angry eyes scanned the deck eventually landing on a dripping wet boy holding a sword. The princess tucked behind him looking like a startled rabbit.

Soujiro nodded at the two strangers. "It seems the princess's lover came to her rescue perhaps."

Tsukasa's brown leather boots slapped against the wooden deck as he stomped towards them. He stopped a few feet from the boy's sword and glared.

"I don't like stow aways on my ship kid. Get out of here before you get yourself hurt."

In response the boy took a firmer stance with his sword and met Tsukasa's glare.

"Moron," Akira huffed from the sidelines.

"If you haven't noticed you're out numbered." Soujiro spread his arms wide to the large male crew behind ready with weapons and haughty grins. "So be a good boy and put the sword down."

The stranger said nothing and did not budge an inch. The frightened rabbit tightened her grip on his forearm.

The boat lurched forward as it's rutters and pumps started up. The white sails open wide as they caught a little bit of the passing wind.

Tsukasa grinned and looked at the two. "I am Captain Tsukasa Domyouji, and welcome aboard the The Ricco Nave!"

His grin disappeared in a scowl. "Grab them," Tsukasa ordered.

With the captains orders a few young members of the crew looking to prove their worth walked towards them with bored expressions while the rest watched. It didn't seem like they expected much of a fight.

...

"Jump Tess," Tsukushi whispered while sizing up her competitors.

Tess glanced over the side of the boat at the choppy ocean water.

"I can't!" She answered in fear.

Tsukushi clashed swords with one pirate. The pirate was using lazy sword play as he made very messy swings. Tsukushi knew how to sword fight with one hand but used both to give the impression she was an amateur. There swords clashed to make a cross, the pirate held his sword horizontal and left his hand too close, exposing it. She pushed forward with all her strength catching the man off guard and brought the sword's handle down on his hand. In a cry of pain and surprise he dropped his sword and Tsukushi kicked him in the gut away from them.

Everyone seemed surprised.

"I'll be right behind you Tess," Tsukushi huffed. "Now jump!"

"I can't!" She cried again.

"Damn it Tess just-" In a last minute dodge Tsukushi moved her head to the side but still felt the tip of the blade skim her cheek. Tsukushi raised her sword to be locked in another battle.

Tess screamed behind her and from the corner of her eye Tsukushi could see another pirate grab Tess by the arm. Tess held onto the the side of the boat with all her strength.

"Get away from her!" Tsukushi demanded and made the mistake of turning her head.

The impact of a hard object against her temple reverberated through her whole body. Everything was fuzzy for a moment and she couldn't feel anything. She was only slightly aware of her body being pushed down to the wooden boards.

...

"He's a decent fighter," Akira admired.

A slight groan from the young boy surprised them.

"He can take a punch too. Stubborn kid," Soujiro muttered.

Tsukasa raised his fist in the air and addressed the crew. "What do we do with the bilge rat men? Shall we let him take a swim!"

The crew members threw their fists in the air and chanted, "Walk the plank!"

"Haha!" Tsukasa grinned maliciously.

A grunt from his left caught Tsukasa's attention. The scared little rabbit had escaped the grasp of her captor and had stolen his dagger that she know held at her throat.

"If you do anything to Tsukushi I'll slit my throat!"

"Whoa there girl," Akira spoke softly as if he was calming a spooked horse.

"When did my damn ship become a drama theater!?" Tsukasa exclaimed in anger.

"Put the sharp knife down sweetheart. It's not a toy," Soujiro spoke with a charming smile and took a step forward.

"Don't come closer!" She pressed the knife onto her skin, not enough to cut her but dent the skin and make a point.

The crew looked to Tsukasa. He figured she was bluffing but on the off chance she wasn't he was out a lot of money and the effort to get here.

"Put the kid below," Tsukasa ordered in resignation.

The two men holding down the kid hauled him to his feet and dragged him off through the opening in the deck that led down below.

The princess dropped the sword and fell to her knees. Akira grabbed the dagger while Soujiro helped her up.

"I'll take her to an empty cabin," Soujiro told Tsukasa and motioned for another man to follow him below.

Tsukasa pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stop the headache that was creeping up.

"What are we really going to do with the kid?"

"Drop his ass off when we stop in Singapore," he answered matter of fact. "Let them deal with him."

Akira nodded. "Alright! Shows over! Get back to work you scallywags!" Akira ordered. "Unless you want to take a swim as well?"

The crew went about their regular duties on that note.

"You're hat sir," a deck hand held out Tsukasa's black tricorn hat, embroided with gold thread with a white plumage feather sticking out the back.

"Aye," Tsukasa grunted and took his hat back setting it back atop his mane of curly brown hair.

It would be a long trip for sure, he thought vexed.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: An update ^^ woohoo!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

Tsukushi's eyes flew open and she scrambled on her hands and knees at the sudden wave of nausea. Her hands knocked over an object she identified as a wooden bucket. Her stomach lurched and she gripped the object with all her strength emptying her stomach.

The back and forth motion of the boat was not helping either.

What time was it?

Her attempt to stand was in vain as she started to gag again. Her throat burned, begging for water to relieve the soreness. The after taste left in her mouth made her hurl once again.

She peered around the empty room. Not even a window. Only pitch black darkness. The door, which she could barely make out, was steps away but she wasn't confident enough to try standing again. She crawled on her hands and knees to the rectangular entrance. When she found it she stood on her knees ignoring her stomach. Feeling around with her hands, it was solid, sturdy wood. There was no handle and pushing against it she could here the jingle of the metal lock on the other side. The idea of escaping was quickly demolished.

What had she expected anyways? They would leave it wideopen?

She slumped against the door and stared at the darkness thinking of Tess and their families. They must have noticed they were gone by now. A search party would be sent out and questions would be asked. The officers would learn we were at the festival. Some spectators would testify to hearing screams, seeing Tsukushi run, and maybe the guys who had kidnapped Tess.

There were was heavy footfall from the other side of the door. Tsukushi, quickly as she could, moved back over to where the bucket sat. At the same time the door opened she was breathing heavy from the adrenaline and rushed movement. In fact she might vomit again.

"The landlubber doesn't have his sea legs yet," a dark skinned male chuckled. The lantern he held showed the large serpent tattoo down his arm and made Tsukushi squint until her eyes adjusted.

"Well he better gettem quick. He'll be here for awhile," another man looked Tsukushi up and down. His long blonde hair was twisted into a braid while he had a scruffy darker blonde mustache and beard.

So they still thought she was a guy. She didn't know whether to thank god or be offended. Who knew what these savages did to women who held no value to them.

"Come on! Get up already!" the hairy blonde man demanded.

Tsukushi wobbled to stand on her two legs. She imagined she looked like a newborn deer but she refused to look so weak and helpless. Taking careful steps she made it to the men.

Just as she had gained her eye sight back from the light they were blind folding her again. They knotted the fabric roughly and pushed her forward.

"Get walking," the voice of the lantern holder ordered from behind her.

Tsukushi did what she was told. When she asked her question she made her voice as naturally deep as it could go. "Where are we going exactly?"

"You're going to work," the voice was in front of her. "Everyone here works for their share of food and water. We can't waste it on landlubber who can't do nothen," the bearded man spat.

She was boxed in between the two, no way to run now without being grabbed.

They aren't as stupid as they look, she noted.

The two men didn't give her any kind of directions as they walked on. When they needed to turn they pushed her that way accompanied with some underhanded comment or insult.

Walking up a stair case she felt the sun on her face and knew they were on deck now. The fabric was taken off and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the bright sunshine.

She was greeted with curious stares and deadly glares. Two objects were shoved into her hands suddenly.

A bucket and a bristled brush.

"Fill it with water and get to scrubbing rat! The floor won't clean it's self!" The bearded man ordered.

Tsukushi had no choice but to follow directions. She found a piece of rope to tie to the bucket handle so she could lower it down to the sea water. Once that was finished she was pointed in the direction where blood from last night's scrap had dried. She went to work scrubbing. As she did her work she observed the other's around her. For a ship full of brutes and murderers the ship had a very respected hierarchy. The blonde mustache fellow, called Alfphere, was the Quarter Master. He kept the other men on task with readying the ship for a days trip.

Tsukushi had scrubbed down the entire floor boards and brought the bucket back to Alfphere.

"Finished already lad?" He stroked his beard and narrowed his eyes. "Well there's plenty more work to be done."

Again her eye sight was robbed from her and she was shoved in the direction of the steps leading below. The smell of produce and spices became very dominant in the air as they walked.

Alfphere spoke some words to the what she assumed was the chef in a different language she thought might be European. The chef gave a bellowed laugh. Then Tsukushi was pushed onward again. She gritted her teeth , the shoving was getting old, real fast.

The blind fold removed, Tsukushi found herself in front of a table. Alphere stabbed a thin but sturdy knife into the wood. "Half the potatoes must be skinned and diced for the chef to prepare. Better get it done. If the boys get their food later than usual who do you think they're gonna blame?" He chuckled himself and left.

Whatever, it's just peeling potatoes. I do it all the time, she thought.

She turned her body to where the produce was stocked. Sacks, crates, and barrels larger than herself filled to the brink with food. She looked for the potatoes and saw them in the farthest corner. Grabbing the top of the sack with both hands she pulled and was shocked when burlap didn't even move.

Further more she had under estimated how many sacks there were.

"I'll be damned if I let a bunch of pirates bully me," she grumbled.

Eyeing the table she walked over and lifted one side up to test the weight. She was happy to find it could be easily moved and relocated it right next to the sacks. This way all she had to do was reach down into the sack pull out a potato and get to work.

She was happy to have something to concentrate on, even if it benefited the people who had kidnapped her. If she was lucky that hideous captain of theirs would get food poisoning and drop dead today.

It would save her a lot of trouble.

...

"Is the princess well guarded and settled?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Yup," Soujiro replied. "The whole crew know the consequences if they even try to lay a hand on her."

"We should be more concerned with any competition. I doubt that old man only told one person," Akira grimaced and nodded to himself.

"We'll kill anyone who dares to go against me," Tsukasa said simply.

The other two men exchanged looks wondering how it had come to be they started taking orders from this guy.

"This went too smoothly Tsukasa," Soujiro leaned back with his arms crossed.

Tsukasa raised a brown eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It was such a remote place for the princess to be. Further more it only took two men to locate her and snatch her up. No one was guarding her?"

Tsukasa grimaced. The thought hadn't occurred to him. He liked when things went smoothly but there was something suspicious about this situation.

"Go talk to Vane and Jack for more details about where the princess was found. If that old man was lying to me I'll tie him to an anchor and let him sink into the abyss."

Akira and Soujiro nodded and left the Captain's room.

Naturally Tsukasa's room was the largest and most accommodating room on the ship. Filled with souvenirs from concurs and battle trophies. Not to mention the luxury in furniture he had picked up in Milan.

What was a pirate without expensive tastes anyway?

He walked over to take a seat on the wide window ceil to gaze out the glass at the sea and sky.

The plan had been simple. Get the princess, travel near her home country, hold her for a ransom double what the reward was worth, then book it out of there to there usual location to lay low. Marines and the navy would be swarming the waters trying to hunt them down. The thought of their wasted time and failure every time they had failed to catch his ship made Tsukasa smirk.

Soujiro was right however. When they stopped to restock Tsukasa would do some investigating of his own. Visit some old pals he hadn't seen in awhile.

He could only hope they would put up a fight so he could beat some answers out of them.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Update! Kinda a boring one but it's a necessary evil, trust me. Trying to update more frequently but I can't make any promises.
> 
> R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

It had been a week since they had been kidnapped and still no rescue. Not even so much as a glance of Tess on the ship. Tsukushi was back on deck in the scorching heat scrubbing the deck. She wasn't sure how, but they still had no idea she was a girl...

She wiped her sleeve across her forehead and cringed. God, she needed a good bath. She had been wearing the same outfit the whole time as no one had provided her with additional clothes. She wasn't exactly in any position to ask for some either.

The only redeeming thing about this was-

"Hey, stowaway," a gruff voice demanded.

Tsukushi lifted her head and she used her hand to block the sun out to stare into Alphere's ominous whiskey colored eyes.

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "Paolo has some work for ya."

Tsukushi left the scrub brush in the bucket and got up to head to the kitchen. At least they allowed her to walk to her destinations without that ridiculous blind fold.

Upon entering the room Paolo threw his hands up in greeting, "Ah! You goin' to help me with the uh, fish,no?" His heavy Italian accent stuttered when translating some words.

"Yes. Where did the fish come from?" she inquired.

The short Italian got on a stool to grab a bowl. "Crew catch, I cook."

That was enough for her. She walked over to the table set up with sheet covering it. When she removed it she jumped in fright.

"What is that?!"

"I tell you already, fish."

Tsukushi ran a finger across the dull silver flesh of the four to five foot beast, hoping to god it was completely dead. It felt thick and smooth, with no scales at all like every other fish she had seen. It still had somewhat of fins.

"I've never seen a fish like this..." she grimanced.

"It big fish, hard to catch." He shuffled through some drawers. "You know how to fillet?" He held the blade of a long sharp knife, handle out for her to grab.

With wide eyes she took in the knife. Was this some sort of test? Some images and thoughts about fighting off pirates and finding Tess flashed through her mind. The crew were just hoping for a reason to throw her over board though and, as much as she would like to accept the challenge, she needed to stay on this ship.

Tsukushi nodded and took the knife's handle but still not fully convinced it was a fish, she went to work on the mystery creatures carcass. It proved to be a much harder task, as the flesh was thick and hard to puncture. While jostling the body around, the creatures mouth fell open to reveal sharp jagged, white teeth. It reminded her of some kinda demon in child's story book.

She was definitely staying on the ship if that's what awaited her in the water.

...

The man might be almost impossible to understand, but he cooked good food. Whatever he had done to the 'fish' to make it s delicious was a miracle.

With lunch done she went to pull a bucket of sea water off the back of the boat with the wind going slow. She needed to at least attempt to clean the blood off her clothes from filleting.

"I hate it here! I want to go home!" A shrill voice shouted.

Tsukushi froze. To her knowledge there was only two females on this boat, her and Tess. Unless one of these men had a secret of their own.

Looking around to see the crew all relaxing in the shade they could find to protect against the heat of the day, she tried her luck. "Tess?" she called.

"...oh god! Now I'm hearing voices!" The voice shouted from below.

"Tess! It's me, Tsukushi!"

There a few moments of silence. She watched as a blonde head of hair poked out of pair of open windows swung outwards a few feet below. For the first time in a week, she was looking into the blue eyes of her best friend.

"Tsukushi! It really is you!" Her lips started to tremble and she swiped at her eyes. "I, I didn't know if you were alive or, or," she hiccuped.

"Shhh...I'm ok, promise. I've just been doing a lot of chores. It's like I'm back in town working." She pulled the bucket up and started to wash her sleeves, pretending to be working. "Have they hurt you?"

"No..."

Tsukushi sighed in relief.

"Where did the stowaway go?" someone shouted in the distance.

"Tess I have to go."

Her eyes got wide in fear. "But-"

"I'll find a way to talk to you again. Same time tomorrow hopefully." She caught a glance of Alphere walking toward her, his braid swinging as he moved.

"Now go back in, hurry!"

Tess waved before ducking inside and closing the windows.

"Stowaway," Alphere ordered. "Take this to the captain."

She raised and eyebrow. "Why send me?"

"I'm not loosing another man to one of his sour moods. So the crew has voted to send ya instead."

Out of all the times for a pirate to be honest...

"Go get the food from Paolo, and do it quickly. The longer he has to wait the testier the captain gets."

He walked away and Tsukushi had no choice but to head to the kitchen to grab a platter of food. The captains Quarters were on the top deck nearest to the steering wheel for the ship. Walking up the steps her heart rate accelerated. She was going to meet face to face once again with the captain of this ship. The arrogant devil of a man. When he's in a bad mood he simply takes it out on the nearest person? What kind of respectable leader did such a thing?

As she reached the door, she took a deep breath and prepared to flee if needed. She rapped two times on the door and did not receive an answer. She knocked once more and with no answer still, she relaxed. If he wouldn't answer she wasn't just walking in uninvited.

Turning around to leave, a younger man with his black hair pulled back was walking up the steps. She recognized him as the first mate.

"Is that captains lunch?" She remembered his face, but not his name.

"Yes," Tsukushi answered. "But he is not answering the door."

"He's probably in the navigation room. Go inside and set it down on the table. I'll let him know it's ready." With that he left just as quickly as he had come.

Was everyone on this ship trying to get her killed?

Wanting to get it over with she turned the handle, and entered the room. Inside she found a bed with canopy styled red tapestries. A light colored wood desk was pushed against the wall with multiple books organized and loose paper pinned down with a compass to serve as a weight. Where a large window was facing the ocean, was a sort of window daybed, padded with a thin mattress.

She placed the platter of food down. Really, she couldn't believe how neat the room was... For a pirate she expected dirty plates, lots of maps,and dirty clothes with stains.

Time to get out of here, she thought and took a step back.

"Hsss!"

Tsukushi turned around to see a flash of brown and spots dash into the red canopy of the bed. In doing so a few books fell off the desk.

She snapped into action picking them up.

Argh! Since when did they have a cat on this ship?!

Glancing at the books she noticed there were numbers and cargo listed. She recognized the style of inventory. Her eyes bulged at the prices written down for some of the cargo. Had they really paid that much?!

"Bengal, want some shark..."

Tsukushi gaped wide eyed to see the captain staring right at her. At first he was surprised too, but his expression quickly became menacing as his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"The books fell and I was just picking them up, I'll be leaving now." She set the book down and tried to walk past him but was yanked by the back of her shirt collar.

She was turned around and he grabbed a handful of her shirt. She was silently praying he would not look down at her chest even if that was the least of her worries.

"Make no mistake, the only reason you are on this ship is because of that girl. Don't think I won't still kill you for sport." He threatened with a hint of amusement. As if killing her would be a wonderful pass time. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't do it right now?"

Her mind rushed to come up with an answer and she blurted out what came to mind.

"B-because you're over paying for supplies!" She flinched waiting for the blow, but it never came.

"What?" The captain asked incredulously.

"I saw the numbers, whoever is doing your buying, they don't know what they are doing!" She opened one eye to peak at him.

His dark brown eyes concentrated on her only as she was pulled closer. All at once, he released his grip and she did not hesitate to scramble out of the room, gasping for air as she was met with the outside salty air. Truth be told as she went back to her regular chores everyone seemed to be very surprised she was still there.

Honestly, Tsukushi was just as surprised herself.

...

A/N: Finally an update. Thanks so much to everyone who commented! I know it has been a long while but with some great motivation from readers I have given this story the attention it deserves and hopefully everyone will continue to like it.

Thanks again for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

What did that little punk know anyways?  
He picked the fallen book from the floor and looked at the most recent entry. Still, it was a sore subject as Tsukasa had started to wonder the same thing.

Less product and more money spent. This meant one of two things. His crew were getting scammed or someone was stealing from him.

It was hard to think a merchant would try anything with pirates. The later was unacceptable and did not bode well either.

The real problem was pin pointing who it was, as multiple crew members were sent out with different lists to get supplies. Accusations among pirates would show distrust and could lead to possible mutiny. At their next port he would just have to put it to the test and observe.

"Mrow..."

Bangle rubbed against his leather boots.

He pulled out his desk chair and took a seat. Reaching over to grab the bowl and put some in a saucer, then placed it on the floor.

Bangle immediately went to chow down. He stroked her down the shoulders and waited until she finished eating to taste the days lunch.

...

"Everyone on deck! Come on, you dogs!" Alphere shouted through the ship. "Check up day, Ya know the procedure."

Tsukushi raised her head from the bucket of sods and dirty clothes.

Check up day?

She watched as one by one the men went into a cabin and cane out a few minutes later.

Must be a pirate thing, she thought.

"Stowaway!" Alphere shouted. "You too rat!"

With a scowl she get up and went to the back of the line, it looked like she would be the last one.

"Next!" A male voice called.

Tsukushu backed up. Maybe she could slip away...

A large hand grabbed her shoulder. "You wouldn't be try'in to run would you rat?"

The Quarter Master's words but a shiver down her spine.

"N-no," she stuttered.

"Didn't think so." Alphere shoved her back in line.

With each step, she felt she was approaching her doom. Her eyes darted around, attempting to plan out different escape paths.

She tried to assure herself that it was a normal procedure and to keep calm. None of the crew members seem concerned with this activity. If she acted nervous it would arise suspicion.

The line diminished to two people. The man in front of her disappeared behind a red curtain and she was left to pause right in front of it, alone. Well not completely, she felt the Quarter Master's eyes on her back.

A few minutes later the man stepped out on the other side buttoning his shirt.

Hey eyes grew wide. Would she have to undress?! That was out of the question! There was no way in hell she would do that in front of a pirate... Or any stranger at that.

Taking a deep breath of the strong salt air, she pushed past the curtain. Inside the small cabin, was many herbs and bottled up liquids. A draw left pulled out exposed sharp silver medical devices. Knives, scissors, syringes... She gulped.

"Go ahead and strip and I'll be there in a moment."

The sudden voice startled her, but she couldn't find the man behind it. There was rustling from behind a door and she held her eyes there.

Clearing her throat, she tried to make her voice a little deeper. "What for?"

"Inspection." The answer came out clearer as the door swung open. It revealed a shaggy haired blonde male with light brown eyes. He seemed to be the same age of the captain.

"Inspection?" She repeated.

His eyes roamed over her physique and she resisted the urge to cross her arms. Suddenly he snapped. "You must be the stowaway."

He started to circle her. "You hit the captain?"

"Yeah, so?" she tensed up.

He started to chuckle to himself. "The almighty Tsukasa Domyouji taken down by a women."

The hairs on her neck stood up. She felt happy but scared at the same time, that someone on this ship had finally recognized her for the opposite gender.

"I'm a guy," she stated.

He stopped chuckling and raised on eyebrow. "I understand your not attractive in most female aspects, but that doesn't make you a man."

She grit her teeth. "What the hell do you know? I am a guy."

"Considering I am the ship's doctor, it would be embarrassing not to tell basic gender from human anatomy."

A doctor? Her parents would be ecstatic she was even in the same room as a doctor. Pushing that thought aside she put two and two together. This was a regular check up.

"Well strip then," the doctor ordered, "today is when all crew members are looked over for illness and wounds."

She puffed out her chest, standing her ground. "I'm perfectly healthy."

He leaned back against a wooden counter. "So, I'm assuming no one has found out you are a women."

"That is because I am a man. There is nothing to find out," she persisted.

His thin lips pressed together and he stared at her, contemplating. Under different circumstances an attractive male staring at her would be a compliment, but he was threatening her existence and role on this ship.

The doctor pushed away from the counter and pushed aside the curtain. One hand cupped around his lips like a microphone. "The stowaway is a wo-"

In a frantic dash she used both hands to grab the back of his shirt and pull him back into the cabin. Realizing what she had done, she released her grip.

He smirked.

She cursed.

"You're in quite a position here. I should just expose you."

She stuck with her lie. "Even though there is nothing to expose...maybe a compromise could be made."

"You're willing to go that far?" The doctor seemed calm but they were in such proximity there was a certain amused disgust to him.

"I will work for you, as a doctors assistant."

His face went blank and he cocked his head. "You weren't offering your skinny boyish body?"

Her face flushed. "You dirty minded pirate doctor! I still have my dignity and virtue thank you very much!"

A delicate hand rustled her hair. She pushed it away to see a handsome doctor smiling at her, making her blush deepen.

"Alright, in return for me keeping your secret I will call on you after your chores are done to help me here."

"Deal." The two shook on it.

"Right this way princess, we just need to make sure you are in good health."

The first mate and Tess came through the curtain. Once there eyes locked, Tess's arms were thrown around her neck.

"Tsuksuhi!" Tess cried out and held tight. Tsukushi returned the hug with joy.

"Sorry Rui, I didn't know you were with a patient," the first mate scratched his black mane.

"It's fine Soujiro. We just finished up," the doctor replied and glanced Tsukushi's way.

She really didn't like this guy or whatever intentions he had.

Alphere came in next, the cabin was getting crowded.

"Is there a problem here doc?" he eyed all four of the occupants in the room.

The doctor shook his head. "The stowaway is fine."

"Then the rat needs to get back to work," Alphere spat. "Or else he'll have found himself tied to the anchor and gasping for dear life."

"Tess I have to go, I'll see you soon," she whispered through the blondes hair.

On cue, the waterworks started up. The girl could make a river with the tears she spilled.

"No! I don' want you to go! Stay with me, please Tsukushi." Tess begged.

"It's not my choice, be safe." Pushing Tess away she walked toward the curtain.

"Don't worry Princess, the nice doctor here is going to take care of you," the first mate, also known as Soujiro cooed.

The last glimpse she had was a wide eyed Tess staring into the eyes of the doctor in amazement.

The whole day she continued to look over her shoulder, expecting the crew to come after her with the discovery she was a woman. But to her relief she was treated the same. It looked like the blasted doctor had kept up his end. Now she going to be indebted to him the entire journey. However, that could work to her advantage, she could gain his trust and use it to get them out of here. Sure the doctor didn't seem like an idiot, not like the damn captain, but all men had a weakness.

Tsukushi would just need to find out what it was.

...

A/N: So in case it was not apparent, here are the roles.

Tsukasa: Captain (of course). Soujiro: First mate. Akira: Second mate. Rui: Doctor. Alphere: Quarter Master.

And many more characters to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment? :3


End file.
